The Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System (MILES 2000®) produced by Cubic Defense Systems, Inc. exemplifies a modern, realistic force-on-force training system. As a standard for direct-fire tactical engagement simulation, MILES 2000 is used by the United States Army, Marine Corps, and Air Force. MILES 2000 has also been adopted by international forces such as NATO, the United Kingdom Ministry of Defence, the Royal Netherlands Marine Corps, and the Kuwait Land Forces.
MILES 2000 includes wearable systems for individual soldiers and marines as well as devices for use with combat vehicles (including pyrotechnic devices), personnel carriers, antitank weapons, and pop-up and stand-alone targets. The MILES 2000 laser-based system allows troops to fire infrared “bullets” from the same weapons and vehicles that they would use in actual combat. These simulated combat events produce realistic audio/visual effects and casualties, identified as a “hit,” “miss,” or “kill.” The events may be recorded, replayed and analyzed in detail during After Action Reviews which give commanders and participants an opportunity to review their performance during the training exercise. Unique player ID codes and Global Positioning System (GPS) technology ensure accurate data collection, including casualty assessments and participant positioning.
MILES 2000 individual laser detection systems include small, lightweight laser detectors mounted on either a vest or an H-harness. The laser detectors are wired to an amplifier and the amplifier is optically coupled to an electronics assembly. Wires connecting the individual laser detectors to the amplifier are sewn or otherwise attached to the vest or harness. This arrangement can be appreciated with reference to commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,295 issued to Parikh et al. which is incorporated herein by reference.
MILES 2000 also includes vehicle-mounted laser detection systems that function in a similar manner. Vehicle-mounted systems generally include one or more laser detectors that are wired together and attached to a belt assembly. The belt assembly is designed to create a hit profile characteristic of a particular type of combat vehicle. Thus, different detector belts may be required for use with different combat vehicles. Alternatively, a universal belt system may be used and individual laser detectors may be arranged on the belt according to vehicle type.
Wired connections limit the flexibility of the MILES 2000 system. Presently, disassembly and, in some cases, alteration of the supporting belt or harness may be necessary to change the number and placement of the laser detectors in relation to the amplifier and electronics assembly. Thus, there is a need in the art for a wireless laser detection system that avoids these limitations.